


Chocolate

by Datonemarvelgeek



Series: The Losers Club One-Shots-- Not going to lie, it's more Reddie [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Ben Hanscom-centric, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Body Image, Body Worship, Depression, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Purging, Richie Tozier is Bad at Feelings, Richie Tozier is a Dork, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Self-Harm, Soft Richie Tozier, Stanley Uris Lives, Starvation, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datonemarvelgeek/pseuds/Datonemarvelgeek
Summary: "You're all about figure, Benny-Boy. Figure, figure, figure." Richie took the candy bar out and took a bite of it as it teased Ben, causing his mouth to water. "It's all in what you eat. I eat junk all the time and look at me, I look great!"It started with one, but one became more, and more became more until more became more than he could handle.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: The Losers Club One-Shots-- Not going to lie, it's more Reddie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688815
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This work was really inspired by another work I've read in this fandom.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Richie Tozier looked at his friend who promised to meet him for lunch half an hour ago. 

"Sorry, I had a meeting." Ben sat down on the park bench beside him.

"Whatever, just don't let it happen again, handsome, or that fine ass of yours is mine." He put a big glob of mayo on his sandwich. 

"Ugh, huh," Ben said, eying the candy bar peeking out of the paper bag between them. The metallic-wrapped snack was calling to him and Ben's fingers itched to grab it. 

"So, what you got there?" Richie pointed at the lunchbox in Ben's lap and peeked in as the handsome man opened it, slumping his shoulders when he saw a salad and apple with a bottle of water. "Why didn't I already know?" He groaned.

"What?" Ben looked over at him.

"You're all about figure, Benny-Boy. Figure, figure, figure." He took the candy bar out and took a bite of it as it teased Ben, causing his mouth to water. "It's all in what you eat. I eat junk all the time and look at me, I look great!" 

"Well, that's not for me, Rich." A soft chuckle escaped Ben's lips as he took a bite of his plain salad.

"Keep eating like that and you'll disappear, or worse, look like Eddie." 

"Beep beep, Richie." 

\------

Ben panted, lying on the floor of his hotel room after his sit-ups. He stood up, grabbing his water from the nightstand, turning on the TV to watch the news while he caught his breath. A commercial was all it took.

One goddamn commercial and his mind transported back to that afternoon to Richie indulging a candy bar. 

Oh, how Ben's fingers itched. His hands and tongue tingled. It was like the chocolate was calling his name, and Ben was listening. He closed his eyes, imagining that sweet, sticky nostalgia that came with a nightmarish image.

 _Ben used to be fat._

He envied how Richie could eat the candy without gaining a single ounce. He hated-- no-- he _despised_ Richie Tozier for eating anything without gaining any weight. 

It would be a lie if Ben said he didn't want any of that tasty, sticky, gooey candy. How he wanted to feel the crisp wrapper, to smell the chocolate, to indulge the peanut butter center of one.

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the vending machine just down the hall from his room with a candy bar in his hand. He swallowed thickly. _Ben, no,_ he told himself but couldn't stop himself. He opened the wrapper and slid the little chocolatey cup into his mouth, his eyes closing as he moaned out in delight quietly. 

He quickly dug into his pockets, fishing out a few crumpled dollar bills and quarters. He straightened the bills and put them into the machine one by one, hitting buttons and accumulating candy bars until he was out of money and room in his pockets for more chocolate. 

Soon, his room smelled of it. Candy wrappers piled around him and in the trash can. His stomach ached as he reached for the last candy bar on his bed. 

_You're not going to eat that, are you, fatass?_ He frowned at the thought but pushed it aside.

_"I'm going to carve my whole name on this cottage cheese!"_

Violent flashes of Bowers beating him up on the bridge flashed through his mind.

_"He's leaking Hamburger Helper!"_

Bullies.

_"Where do you think you're going, tits?"_

So many memories of Bowers.

The thoughts were loud, too loud. So loud that Ben found himself hunched over the toilet, his fingers pushing at the back of his throat as tears stung his eyes. 

_"You really thought that I could actually like someone as fat and gross and disgusting as you?"_

_"No one wants to kiss the fat boy!"_

It was over. The taste and smell of sweetness was replaced by the horrible smell of vomit as Ben flushed the toilet and stood up, only to walk a few feet and then fall back to his knees just as banging was at the door.

"Ben?" Eddie called out, carefully. "Ben, it's us! Are you okay?"

"I'm... o- kay!" He struggled to call out between pants just as the door swung open and his six friends were standing in front of him. Richie in a tanktop and boxers, Eddie behind him in a pair of pajama pants and one of Richie's tee-shirts, Bill standing with a concerned look on his face that matched Mike and Stan's, and the worst one, a look Ben _never_ wanted to see on a face so beautiful, Beverly Marsh's eyes filled with horror as she rushed to Ben's side as the others saw the empty wrappers scattered about the room.

"What the hell, Ben?" Richie looked around the room as Ben held his stomach, his cheeks red, his face pale. "Oh, God. What did you do?" He rushed to his side to join Bev and grabbed his arms, shaking him violently. "Look at me, Ben! What did you do?" Richie was screaming.

"Richie, stop!" Bill walked over calmly and began petting Ben's hair gently. "Ben, wah- what did you do?" He was so calm that Ben began to cry.

"I couldn't help it, guys. I couldn't fight it." He sniffled and tears escaped his eyes.

The room smelled of sweat and Ben's cologne, and vomit and _chocolate._

"Oh, Ben." Eddie frowned and knealed in front of him.

"Shhh, baby, it's okay." Bev was whispering and rubbing circles in his back. "Ben, tell us what happened." 

"Chocolate," Ben croaked and Richie grew pale.

"I- I'm sorry. Chocolate?" Stan walked over.

"Ben, sweetie, I don't understand." Bev looked confused.

Ben just looked up at Richie and Richie _knew._ Richie knew. 

The tall man looked down at his friend on the floor, surrounded by the others. For the first time, Ben looked small. Not small as in his size, but small as in how they had made Pennywise feel. He was half-expecting him to shrink against the floor in a tiny, withered mess just like the clown had.

"E- Earlier, I had lunch with Richie after my meeting." Ben sucked in a deep breath. "He had-"

"Chocolate." Richie croaked out.

"I was once again that little, fat loser and I lost it." He finally had the strength to get on his feet and washed his hands. "I hated you, Rich. I hated you for eating it without gaining a pound." 

"Ben," Richie sighed and shook his head. "If anything, I hate you for doing this to yourself." 

"Guys, can I get a moment alone with Ben, please?" Bev asked the guys. 

"Of course." Bill nodded, clapped Ben on the shoulder, and stood up.

"You be careful," Stan patted Ben's arm.

Mike, who hadn't said much, looked into Ben's warm, brown eyes, and gave him a hug. "Don't go doing this again," he said sternly, earning a small nod from the smaller man.

"I have some medicine in my toiletries bag for your stomach." Eddie refused to look Ben in the eyes. "You know, because I know it has to hurt." 

"I'm okay, Eds." Ben half-smiled and pulled Eddie in for a hug, which Eddie happily returned. After they pulled away, the others walked out, leaving just Bev, Ben, and Richie.

The silence was killed by Richie, an angry remark left his lips. "You son of a bitch, don't you ever scare us like that again." Blue clashed with brown as he bore a hateful glare into Ben's eyes. 

"I- I'm sorry, Rich." 

Richie pulled him into a hug and squeezed tightly. "I love you, man." 

"I love you too." He hugged him gently and they parted.

"I'll leave you two alone, now." Rich chuckled and left, finally.

It was Beverly and Ben now, just the two in the room. This was definitely not how he wanted this night to go. Bev held his large forearm in her tiny hand as she turned to face him. "Bev," he started but she silenced him by placing her finger on his lips.

"You don't owe me shit. No explanations, please, Ben." She pulled him into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth, wetting it and wiped his face and neck. "Brush your teeth, love." She kissed his forehead and walked out of the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Ben walked out of his bathroom and stopped when he saw Beverly sitting on his bed, her back to him. He was imagining their conversation in his head and dreaded it. 

"Come," Bev had turned to look at him. "Sit." She patted the bed as if he were a dog and he obeyed and sat next to her. 

"Beverly," he looked at her and she smiled, cupped his cheek. "Beverly, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Ben." She stroked his cheek and ran her thumb over his plump, pink lips. 

"Bev." He stopped her from leaning in. 

"Yeah?" 

"Why'd you want to stay?"

"Ben, I didn't stay to yell at you or discuss this. I stayed because you need to be reminded of how beautiful you are." She looked into his eyes as they welled up with tears, but before he could say anything else, her lips were on his.

Gone was the vomitty taste but the taste of chocolate lingered. He tasted of mint and chocolate, and _God_ did Beverly love the way he tasted. She had to stop herself before she pushed on, not wanting to push Ben into something he didn't want.

"Convinced yet?" She ran a thumb over his sharp cheekbone. 

"A little." He nodded and she smiled, leaning back in and pecking his lips softly. 

"I need you to understand fully." She moved to straddle his lap, their foreheads pressed together, and kissed him feverishly.

Ben's heart raced in his chest as he placed his hands awkwardly on her waist and kissed back. "Then make me understand, Bev." His voice was rough like gravel, but smokey and sexy and she smiled, kissing down a column of his neck to his collarbone, causing him to let out a whimper of want and she pulled down the zipper of his hoodie, feather-light kisses placed on the skin that was being revealed and he sighed on every kiss until the hoodie was unzipped completely and she pushed it off his shoulders, revealing the powerful back muscles and soft dimples in his shoulders and light freckles that peppered his shoulders and upper back.

He was a sight Beverly could get used to. "Lie back." She pushed his shoulder gently and he nodded, lying down on the bed, his heart still racing. She kissed his forehead and then pecked his lips and continued on to his neck, sucking on the spots most sensitive, making soft moans escape his lips. She kissed his collarbone, over his shoulders, down his muscular chest and strong abdomen, whispering the word "beautiful" on each one, his abs twitched and rippled under her kiss and from the soft, little sounds he was making, she knew he was enjoying this. "Beautiful." She kissed the ugly 'H' and he grew a shade of bright red. "Everything about you is beautiful, Ben, and don't you forget it." 

And he didn't.


End file.
